


My sapphire

by charmatica



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gem!AU, M/M, everyone has their own specific gem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has a Gem. They get them during birth, and it determines your health. The gem acts as your lifesource, you cannot be without it and have a normal life<br/>. If the gem gets a crack, you get a crack, and if you die, the gem shatters.</p><p>But the worst fate happens to those who lose their gems.</p><p>If you lose your gem, you lose yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Please google the gems if you want to see what they look like.

_everyone has a Gem. They get them during birth, and it determines your health._

*

 

Haruka held his stone in his tiny hand, the big blue gem almost too big that his 5-year old self couldn't hold it with just one hand. He was like enchanted by it. he looked up at his mother, who smiled gently, her necklace with her own gem, a Capri Blue, twinkled on its chain.

"It's an Aquamarine, Haru." she smiled gently at him, as his blue eyes stared at the stone, examining it. He looked up at her, and smiled brightly, before running to hug her, the woman laughed along and picked him up, making sure he held the gem tightly to not drop it.

His father walked over, and handed something to his wife, and kissed her cheek, and then turned to smile at Haruka. His mother took the boject her husband gave him, and held it up for haru. It was a small silver chain, with a part you couldput the gem on.

"We'll add the gem into thisd, and then you'kll have to wear it everyday for the rest of your life. Never forget that haru." she explained to the boy, who finally took his eyes off of his very own gem and nodded. The family of three laughed along and walked in, to add the gem to the chain, which Haru then wore around his arm.

 

_The gem acts as your lifesource, you cannot be without it and have a normal life._

*

 

"haru-chan!" Haruka turned around to look at the boy running over, smiling widely as he held a chain of gold in his hand, a Green stone hanging from it. a Jade. Haru smiled at him and called out to him.

"Careful Makoto! You might trip--"

before he finished the sentence, Makoto fell, his chain falling from his hand as it hit the concrete, and Haru gasped as he heard the gem shatter, but when he looked at it, it wasn't in pieces. But there was a crack, and Makoto and wringing in pain. Haru screamed for help, and before he even finished the third call for help, someone had come to help.

Makoto would be fine, they said, and his parents hurried over to help him, and to get the gem fixed.

 

_If the gem gets a crack, you get a crack, and if you die, the gem shatters._

 

_*_

The woman took a deep breath, holding back tears. Her son stood next to her, and his sister next to him. The children stared at the coffin in front of them, as they listened to people speak about the person inside it.

The boy, his hair red like his eyes, walked up and placed a flower underleath the portrait, the little girl clinging to him, still crying her heart out, begging the person to come back. Their mother walked after them, and instead of a rose, placed a small box on the coffin. The box was open, inside shards of an Indicolite was scattered.

"Rin, Gou, let's go home now.." the woman whispered to the children, and The boy nodded, gripping onto a Ruby tied to a simple string around his thin arm. the girl kept crying, the pink Alabaster in her ponytail twinkled in to the sun, and when her brother picked her up, the reflection blinded him for a second.

 

_But the worst fate happens to those who lose their gems._

*

"haru-chan! Mako-chan! Rin-chan!" a cheerful voice sounded as a small blonde boy ran over to the trio that stood in their swimming trunks, teal and pink, and Haru was already in the water. Makoto sat on the edge, just dipping his feet, but he smiled at the boy that came running over, gripping a rope with ayellow stone dangling in it. Makoto gasoped as he stood up quickly as the boy came over.

"I finally got mine!" he called, and Rinm, who just finished his race with haru, came up to look, haru stayed in the water.

"which gem is it, Nagisa?"  
"It's a-- citrus!" the boy, nagisa beamed and swayed the rope around. The swimteacher came over to look, and grinned at him, his own gem, a Turmaline, in his ear. "nagisa, it's a citrine, not a citrus" he explained.

"but citrus sounds more yummy!" he grinned, and Rin looked at it, and smirked. "It fits your hair!" he called out and laughed. Haru didn't react, but kept swimming his laps. Rin looked over at him, and blinked. "Why isn't haru coming up to watch...?"

Makoto frowned, and asighed. "something terrible happened.... his grandma died in a car accident a week ago, and Haru was in the car..." he whispered, and Rin's red eyes, as red as his Ruby, widened and stared at Makoto. "really!? is he okay!?"

Makoto shook his head." Physically, yes, but... He lost his gem."

 

_If you lose your gem, you lose yourself._


End file.
